Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a mobile apparatus, a system including the same, and a connection control method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus, a mobile apparatus, a system including the same, and a connection control method thereof, in which a network connection is set up between apparatuses which are each provided with a display for displaying an image.
Description of the Related Art
To achieve data communication between a television (TV) and a mobile apparatus such as a smart phone, a tablet personal computer (PC), or other devices which are provided with a display, connection methods may be used, including, for example, an internal network method using an access point (AP), a direction connection method based on Wi-Fi direct, a method using Bluetooth, etc. Such conventional connection methods usually require procedures where a user manually controls the apparatuses, for example, a user manually first connects the mobile apparatus to a network to which the TV is connected and then connects the mobile apparatus to the TV, or a user switches modes of the TV and the mobile apparatus into a direct connection mode and inputs required identification information.
Therefore, a user, who has no background knowledge about the network connection or is not familiar with using menu control of the apparatus, may feel that the foregoing connection procedures are complicated, and it is thus inconvenient for him or her to properly use the corresponding apparatus.